Comfort
by Yami Mori
Summary: Oneshot: Wonrei gets hurt and LiEn offers to let him sleep on the bed while she sleeps on the uncomfortable sofa, but Wonrei won't allow that. WonreiLiEn


Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm really looking for constructive critisism if you don't like the story. The story takes place on one of the flashbacks in the episode Battle in Hong Kong Part 1. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclamer**: I do not own Zatch Bell

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time in Hong Kong, and everyone in the city was heading home. A few people still walked the streets, but over all, the city was quiet. In apartment complexes and condos all over the area, lights were being turned off and their inhabitants were snuggling under the soft covers of their bed, and welcoming sleep with open arms.

But in one complex, on the third floor up, a light still shone through the darkness of the sleeping city. Inside, a young woman with dark hair pulled up into two buns on the sides of her head was bandaging a man with long, light purple hair.

The young woman was none other than Li-En, a kind, caring, tough girl and daughter to Hong Kong's mob boss. She was tall and strong, knowing the martial arts, Kung Fu, and very beautiful. She was in her early twenties (I don't really know, I'm just guessing).

The man she was bandaging was a mamodo named Wonrei. He was a kind demon sent from another world to fight to become king of the mamodo. He was strong and muscular with lavender eyes with markings under them. His hair came to just past his shoulder blades and was sort of messy, with longish bangs that hung over his face. He looked to be a little older than Li-En.

Earlier that day, they had fought one of his opponents and won, sending him back to the mamodo world by way of the mamodo's burning book, but Wonrei was injured in the process. Li-En, being the one who could read his royal purple colored spell book, quickly took him to her apartment and had immediately pulled out a first aid box and started cleaning and wrapping his wounds.

Wonrei was sitting on Li-En's bed as she finished wrapping his torso and quickly put everything back into the first aid box. She put the box up on the shelf where she kept it and sat down on the ground in front of her mamodo.

"Wonrei, are you sure your O.K.? You got hurt protecting me. If I had just noticed that he was coming at me from behind, I could have moved and spared you the pain. I'm sorry." Li-En said, feeling responsible that Wonrei got hurt. She cared for him very much and seeing him get hurt on her behalf sent pain to her heart. He was the only one who had ever stayed by her, even after knowing who her father was, and had freed her from her bird cage and taught her how to fly again. She was now on the verge of tears.

A gentle but firm hand clasped her shoulder.

"Don't worry Li-En, it wasn't your fault," he said in his kind, masculine voice, "he used a smoke screen spell to cloak himself. I'm just glad that you are not hurt. I should be the one saying sorry, I put you in the position because you're my bookkeeper."

"No, Wonrei, don't say sorry. I want to help you! You've helped me with so much, and … I want to help you now. I want to help you become a good king that can protect his people!"

Wonrei could only look at his partner, admiring her for her determination, but still feeling guilty about bringing her into this.

"Li-En…thank you.'

Li-En just smiled at Wonrei, and they just sat there, looking into each other's eyes, emerald green gazing into pale lavender. Li-En, all of a sudden, let out a yawn. Wonrei, taking this as a sign and being the gentlemen he is, started to get off of the bed. Li-En quickly got up and made him sit back down.

"You're injured, so you can use my bed until you recover. I'll go sleep on the sofa."

"I feel fine, mamodo are tougher and heal much faster than humans. I'll sleep on the sofa, you can have the bed."

"No really, take the bed. I don't want you to accidentally reopen a wound just because you tried to turn over on the sofa in your sleep."

"But-," was as far as Wonrei got before Li-En started walking to the closet and pulled out a blanket. The mamodo didn't want his partner to be uncomfortable. He knew from experience that although sofas were comfortable for short sits, they tended to lose that quality when you were in a stationary position on them for several hours."

"Wait, Li-En," Li-En stopped her search for another pillow and turned around. "What is it?" she asked

"Sleep with me."

There was a small moment of silence and during that time, a bright red blush graced Li-En's face with its presence.

"Wh-what?"

Wonrei quickly realized the reason for her blush and just as quickly added, "The sofa can be uncomfortable, and if you want, we can share the bed. There's enough room for both of us, and it's much more comfortable."

Li-En realized what he was talking about and relaxed. She knew he wouldn't try anything like that.

"But you're hurt. I wouldn't want to cause any discomfort to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Li-En was standing in the middle of the room thinking about her options. After a moment she started walking towards her mamodo and the bed. "Well, if you don't think that you'll be uncomfortable, I guess we can share the bed."

Wonrei was already getting under the covers and scooting over so that she could lie down next to him. She turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand next to the bed and crawled under the covers.

The room was bathed in darkness and only the red florescent light from the digital clock, and a little bit of light from the street lamp out side could be seen. It was chilly in the room and it made Li-En shiver and clutch the covers closer to her body. In the darkness she could hear Wonrei moving around behind her.

They were lying with their backs to each other, and without either of them noticing, their backs were pressed together, both enjoying the warmth of the other.

"Wonrei?"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Li-En."

The silence of the night surrounded them and they both fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Wonrei's PoV)

The sound of loud cars rushing by woke me from my sleep and I slowly opened my eyes to peer into the darkness. I looked at the clock. 1:15 a.m.

_I haven't been asleep that long._

The feeling of something tightening around my waist caught me by surprise and I tensed my body, expecting an attack. That was a big mistake on my part. Pain shot up my side to my shoulder and I mentally scolded myself.

Upon feeling my body tense up and immediately relax, what ever had me clutched me tighter. Then it hit me.

I had offered to share the bed with Li-En, and she had accepted.

I look over my shoulder and saw that in her sleep, she had snaked her arms around my waist and was holding me close. I can't help but let out a small smile. I slowly and gently flip over, doing my best not to wake the person sleeping next to me.

I look down at my bookkeeper and she, sensing the sudden shift in position on my part, snuggles closer to me, resting her head in the nook created by my neck and head. She looks so peaceful, as if there isn't a thing in the world that could bother her. She's also very warm and very beautiful.

Without thinking, I drape my arm around her waist and hold her close, resting my chin on her head. _She probably will never know how much she means to me. How much she has made me happy or how much I…._

I look at her sleeping face, so soft and gentle. I'd do anything to protect her. Anything to see her happy, to see her this peaceful. Anything to be with her. At first, when he had begun his journey, the fight to become king was a strong priority, that was true, but ever sense he had met Li-En, the battle had started to drift to the back of his mind, replaced with the image of his partner. _I wish we could be like this always. No fighting, no worrying about the future or what it might hold. _

Then he bent his head down and softly pressed a kiss on her lips, then quietly whispered, in an almost inaudible level, " I love you Li-En." As if she had heard him, a small smile graced her lips and he fell asleep holding her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early morning light slid through the blinds and landed on the two sleeping people. The girl slowly began to awaken, her eyes squinting at the sunlight as if it was her enemy. Groggily deciding that darkness was better than light at the moment, she shoved her face into the thing in her arms. It was warm and dark and the pulsing sound it gave was relaxing. _Pulsing?_

This time she opened her eyes and she was wide awake. She remembered that she and Wonrei were sharing the bed and her face turned a brilliant shade of crimson. In her sleep she had latched onto his arm and clutched it to her chest using both of her arms to secure him there.

Then she felt Wonrei move behind her, the arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, the other arm doing the same and she realized just how close to him she was. Their bodies were pressed together, her back up against his chest. She dimly realized that their bodies fit perfectly together, like a jigsaw puzzle. She stayed still for a while, focusing on his breathing and how it came systematically and strong, but in a quiet way.

She slowly turned around and looked at her mamodo. He looked relaxed and calm, his messy light purple hair falling over his eyes. She moved the troublesome lock of hair out of the way and looked at his face.

She lightly touched his face, letting her fingers follow the line of his nose then trace the shape of his lips. Her fingertips lightly caressed his eyelids, then outlined the markings under his eyes. His skin was soft and cool, but firm underneath.

After a while she gently got up, mentally screaming at herself to stay in bed and pretend to be asleep until Wonrei woke up. But, she had chores to do and had decided to make some breakfast.

She took one last longing look at Wonrei's sleeping form and quietly closed the door. As she started to get ingredients from the cabinet, and a couple of eggs out of the refrigerator, she thought about a dream she had last night. The one where Wonrei kissed her and told her he loved her and after he had fallen asleep she had murmured that she loved him too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hope you liked the story so please review!


End file.
